


Pretty Little Maid

by ClassicalTorture, JinxConlon



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Fingerfucking, Licking, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Public Humiliation, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicalTorture/pseuds/ClassicalTorture, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxConlon/pseuds/JinxConlon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kraglin dresses pretty for his Captain and pays for that decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Little Maid

Kraglin crossed his arms while he looked away from the other, a very visible blush present on his face. “I hate you so much right now"

"Oh baby, but you look so good" Crooned Yondu as he sprawled on the Captain’s chair, "All taunt and sexy" He emphasized Kraglin’s figure with a vague hand gesture.

"I hope you know that this is the only time I will ever do this. Ever." Hissed the Xandarian as he pulled down on the trim of the skirt to cover himself better.

Unfortunately for the man that action made the skirt ride up on the front instead, giving the Captain a tantalizing view of the satin panties that bulged in the front. Yondu groaned.

Hearing the other man groan, Kraglin blushed grew darker. “I can’t believe I have to wear this! It’s completely inappropriate to be in this on the Eclector! Or anywhere near you!”

Yondu sprung up from his chair and stalked towards his lover. Grabbing the man by the hips, he backed Kraglin up against the control panel that had been thoughtfully blocked and not in danger of activating in an interesting moment. “I don’t care” Said he with a grin as Kraglin’s legs bracketed his.

"I already figured that." The Xandarian said matter-o-factly, lightly teasing the other by rolling his hips up against Yondu’s. "Anythin’ ya wanna do, Captain Udonta?" He asked sweetly with innocent eyes that flashed a hint of mischief.

"Oh I wanna do plenty" Answered Yondu as one of his hands wondered down under Kraglin’s skirt, palming his hardening cock. Placing a chase kiss on the man’s lips he shimmied down and mouthed at the clothed bulge. Running his hands over the younger man’s long legs covered in delicate stockings, Yondu gripped the top of the panties with his teeth and started sliding them down.

Kraglin moaned, before covering his mouth with his hands to keep from being too loud. As his legs began to shake he leaned back further against the control panel in order to help support his weight. “Captain, please!”

"Don’t worry baby, I’ll take care of you" Cooed Yondu as his clever fingers finished sliding the satin off. Gripping Kraglin’s slim ankles he put the man’s feet over his shoulders and pressed his nose against the curls at the base of the Xandarian’s cock. Taking in a deep breath, the Captain groaned at the musky smell of his lover. "Baby, you smell so good. Just like sin" Said Yondu as he run his dry lips over the hot skin of the younger man’s flesh.

Biting his lip, Kraglin’s chest heaved up and down as he panted heavily. His body shook in pleasure at the other man’s warm mouth against his sensitive parts.

The Captain continued nuzzling the rapidly hardening cock, never putting on too much pressure, letting his breath dance over the heated skin. He rubbed his stubbly cheek over Kraglin's inner thigh, biting the trembling meat. "Taste delicious, too" He said from underneath the skirt.

"Fucking, t-tease!" Gasped out the Xandarian, weakly. He leaned his head back, tightly closing his eyes and biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. "Yondu, please…" He whimpered out softly.

The man just chuckled as he once more gripped Kraglin's legs and brought him closer, nudging his nose lower. Within a second he was rewarded with a wail as his lips descended over the sensitive pucker of flesh under the younger man's balls. Yondu kissed, licked, bit and dove into the tight ring of muscles, not letting Kraglin's legs close by keeping a tight grip on them. The situation was made even more lewd by the fact that the Captain was not restraining his noises, slurping loudly and moaning in appreciation of the flavor he was tasting.

"Please Captain, I need you!" The younger of the two cried out, already feeling a warm pleasure in his stomach that made his body tremble and his face heat up.

"Oh no baby, you cum on my tongue alone or you hold that cream inside you pretty little balls" Rumbled Yondu, pulling away fro a second before diving in once more, putting even more passion into his work. He suckled and stabbed his tongue into the spit-streaked tunnel, and lathered the dripping hole. Soon, he felt Kraglin's thighs start to shake and his balls draw up. Keeping an ear on the man's cries and pleas it wasn't long until he was rewarded with a splash of scorching hot liquid over the side of his face that leaked down his cheek and made its way into his mouth. Not stopping his assault, the Ravager Captain kept at it until his lover was crying and pleading for him to stop, oversensitive flesh hurting.

Kraglin felt his body almost go limp as his legs felt as of they would go out from exhaustion and soreness. He leaned back onto the control board as his breathing was starting to slow down. “Oh Captain…”

"You liked that baby?" Asked Yondu between licks. "You like me licking your pussy till you squirt? I bet you do, look how much you leaked. Soiled your pretty skirt, too." He flicked the drenched material. Rising up, Yondu opened his pants and with one move slid into the tight sheath of quivering flesh that opened up beautifully after being slicked up so much. His cock was immediately surrounded by trembling muscle as the Centaurian's girth pierced deep into Kraglin's gut.

Gasping at the feeling of being full, the Xandarian wrapped his arms around Yondu’s neck and his leg around his waist for better support. He hid his face in the Centuarian’s neck to help muffle his cries and moans as the older man thrust into him.

Wasting no time, and not giving Kraglin an opportunity to adjust to the sudden sensation, Yondu started pistoling in and out, using the board as a clutch, driving his cock into the moist tunnel. "Baby, you have the tightest ass this side of the galaxy" Moaned the man as he closed his eyes in pleasure. "All soft and wet. It's like you were made for my cock. Is that it? Were you made to have my cock plug up your hungry pussy? To fill it up? I know you were." he crooned. "I'm gonna cum inside you and plug you up. Have you walk around the Eclector with my juice feeding you all day. I'll even put in that vibrating plug you like so much." Yondu promised as he imagined the tortured face of his lover after a few hours of him playing with the remote to said plug

"Yes Captain please!" The Xandarian begged, as his fingers dug into the Centuarian’s shoulders. He absolutely loved the way Yondu was handling him, rough just the way he liked it.

Hearing his lover beg to be pleased and plugged, tipped Yondu over the edge as he shuddered and groaned, copious amount of cum filling up the Xandarian's gut. He could almost imagine the sight of his release painting the pink walls white as they washed over the man's prostate. He kept pressing his softening cock into Kraglin, while he fished around his pocket. Finally clutching the item, he fitted it next to his member and smoothly slid out, placing it inside the younger man. Pressing the bottom on the base of the toy, Yondu enjoyed the raspy groans as the plug expanded, filling up Kraglin's ass and pressing against his sweet spot in a constant pressure. He hit another switch making it softly vibrate.

Kraglin’s whole body twitched at the low vibrations. “Bastard.” He softly hissed in the older man’s ear. He nuzzled his head against the Centuarian’s neck, kissing his neck weakly. Though his body was tired and weak he jolted every once and while from the small vibrator.

"Yes I am" Agreed Yondu switching the dial up a bit. He pulled away and stared at the debauched picture in front of him. Kraglin, legs spread wide as he sagged against the control board, the vastness of space behind him on the screen. With a trail of cum and spit on his thighs, and a plug with a large jewel on the bottom sticking out of his hungry ass.  
His lover looked gorgeous and Yondu couldn't help but feel proud. He switched the plug to the highest setting and enjoyed the view of the other man screaming as he arched his back and pointed his toes at the intense vibration in his hole and the expansion of the firm plastic inside of him. Keeping the pressure and motion up for half a minute, the Ravager was rewarded with a slightly bulging stomach of his partner and another spurt of cum that made its way out of the jerking cocklet. Relenting his assault, the plug was once more switched to the lowest setting and the diameter of it went down to manageable levels.

"Why do I ever put up with any of your tricks?" He asked breathlessly. Attempting to glare at the other male, he tried to stand, but ultimately had to lean back on the control panel for support from exhaustion and the toy. He brushed his skirt of his costume back down, "I thought maids were suppose to be clean?"

"Ah, but you're a Ravager Maid" Countered Yondu "I still love you darlin'. Even if you're filthy"

"Fuck you." Muttered Kraglin, continuing to glare at Yondu.

"In your dreams poppet" Laughed the other. "Now go on, get back to the room. You need some sleep. And don't even think about taking your toy out." He warned, pulling Kraglin up and supporting his weight when the man's legs shook too hard to stand. Giving him a moment,  
Yondu pressed his hand against the plug pushing it further in and incidentally straightening Kraglin up. "Go on now" He teased, giving the toy a slap and sending the stumbling man on his way.

Kraglin gave the Centuarian Captain a harsh glare from over his shoulder, “I really hate you sometimes, Udonta.” The Xandarian carefully made his way down the hall toward his room, holding onto the wall for support. He cautiously peered around every corner in hopes no man would be there.

Yondu chuckled as he tracked his progress on the monitors. Noticing a group of Beta Shift engineers returning to their quarters that were about to cross his path, the Captain couldn't resist. Just as they rounded the corner to come face to face with Kraglin, the older man turned the dial up from a small vibration to medium, intermingled with bursts of high.

At the sudden burst of vibrations and the appearance of the familiar faces of the engineers, Kraglin gasped loudly in shock and stumbled back. Almost falling down but one of the engineers caught him. “Woah, Krags careful there! Didn’t mean to scare ya!” One laughed clapping the Xandarian on his shoulder.  
  
"I-It’s al-right, boys." He said shakily, back from the group.

"Hey, I haven't seen you wear that before" Teased another man "New fashion for the Cap?" he asked as the group traded glances and laughed. The little affair of the two was pretty much legendary on the ship, and it was almost like a badge of honor to spot them going at it at some part of the ship. Catching Kraglin scramming off in whatever outfit of the day counted as bonus points. Those were rounded up by the end of every month and winner got booze.

"Oh fuck off ya brutes!" Kraglin hissed, flipping off the group as disappeared around another corridor. "Fucking Captain!" He grumbled. After two more halls he managed a sigh in relief when he realized how close his room was.

Yondu viciously giggled back in command room as Horuz drunkenly stumbled out the door in front of the disgruntled and flashed Xandarian.

Kraglin looked at the drunken man in front of him and blocking his way in a slight panic.  
“Uh, h-hello H-Horuz….”

"Hrugh? Ah, Kragirlin..." Mused Horuz as he sort of just stared at the figure in front of him. Pressing the smaller body into the wall, he turned him around. "Did Udonta plug you up again? Vicious sommbitch." He concluded after bodily lifting up Kraglin's skirt to look at the jewel. Callused fingers poked and prodded the shiny object, while Horuz's other hand held the Xandarian still. He squinted, trying to see better, before nodding to himself in satisfaction. "Looks good. He fucked you full today" Horuz finished by turning the dial on the bottom of the plug all the way up and bobbing his head up and down in gratification as the smaller man all but collapsed. "Back to the room you go now, don't keep him waiting" Prompted the drunk, finally releasing the whimpering Xandarian and hunkering away.

The mortified man quickly made his to his room, face covered in a deep blush. Upon reaching his the door he turned to the hall’s camera, glaring at it and flipping it off, before disappearing into his room.

Yondu laughed at the gesture. He'd see the other man in the morning and if his prediction was right, then the younger would be a sobbing mess by the time Alpha shift rolled about. The beauty of toys enchanted with seidr was that Yondu didn't really need the control or dial he showed Kraglin. All he needed to do was think, and the plug would obey.

Throughout the night, catching up at the paperwork and connections needed for their business, Yondu thought up of different things to torment his lover. He made the plug vibrate in short bursts of high-powered mode; pulsate directly over the man's prostate; expand and contract; stay inflated for almost an hour and stuff Kraglin's insides as it jiggled against his sweet spot; and even rotate.

When the morning came, Yondu made his way over to Kraglin's room and came in.

"I fucking hate you." Muttered the exhausted Second in Command from under the blankets on his bed. "I didn’t get any sleep."

"Aww, did my little lover get tired?" Mockingly asked Yondu as he perched next to him and threw off the blankets. Kraglin's body was flushed and his thighs stained with the copious amounts of cum that leaked out of the drained cocklet. The older man run his fingertips over the sensitive flesh paying no mind to the sob that Kraglin let out at the gesture. He wrapped his fist around the deflated organ and gave it a squeeze. "Come on now darlin', give me one more. I need my breakfast after all" Yondu prompted as he shimmied down licking a stripe down the quivering belly. He mentally ordered the plug to turn on the vibration and rotation combo and gripped its base. "Lets fuck another cummy out а you, yeah?" he grinned and pulled the jewel out before slamming it back in.

At the sudden burst of pain and pleasure the Xandarian arched his back against the bed and quickly covered his mouth to muffle his cries. “Go to hell!”

"Only with you riding me" Shot back Yondu as he pounded the sloppy hole. Angling the toy to hit Kraglin's overworked prostate, The Captain was rewarded with a thin dribble of cum that made its way out of the jerking member. "Aww, look at you, all fucked out. Bet it felt good baby." He licked up the release, sucking on the head, nursing from it. "Had you milked all night, teased you up. Your hole is a mess now." He confessed, slurping on the aching flesh, still pressing the toy in and out. "Did you like it? Tell me how it felt? Did you feel so full you thought you might burst? Did you little cocklet not want to give up anymore milk?" He prompted, drinking up the expression on Kraglin's face.

Weakly glaring at the Captain, the Xandarian felt a blush creep up his face, he turned his head away from the other, unable to meet the other’s gaze. “Maybe.”

"Aw, don't be ashamed of it darlin' " Crooned Yondu as he shuffled higher and kissed his lover. "Your cock was made to be milked after all. Sweet little hole, delicious cock. You're gorgeous love" He promised.

"I know that." Replied the younger of the two as he kissed Yondu back.  
  
  



End file.
